Three Wise Men
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: A songfic I decided to make. I had this idea when I was returning home from Summer vacation. And now it's here. But warning: this fic is rated T because of the lyrics, otherwise it'd be rated K, not my fault. lol


**Author's Notes: **This fanfiction is a stand-alone from The Peace so the character Jones Riberu is just for the sake of the good literature. Imagine this fanfiction as if it were a videoclip, with lots of poetic interruptions. Enjoy.

* * *

Three Wise Men

(a Keroro Gunso fanfic)

**Song:** James Blunt - "Wisemen" (Back to Bedlam)

Jones sat in his desk at home writing in his diary, it was a half-dark day since, normally he did not have much to do on a weekend, and with a slight chance of rain. He sat in his desk thinking of what to write, and in this occasion, there were plenty of happenings to mention in his diary, but they were not very good. Some were good, but some others were not. For starters, the Keroro Platoon had given up on the invasion of Pokopen completely, and for one big reason: they were tired. They were getting mature and more mature and as time passed, they started to lose interest. It took some time for Giroro to let go of the invasion, but he succeeded. They had fed up and so they decided to install themselves in a new life in Pokopen. Eventually, they departed from the Hinata family and went out to search a place of their own, with a little help from Natsumi and Fuyuki's friends. Soon enough a boy named Jones Riberu was introduced into the lives of the five, and the Hinatas. He has been watching the news and has been searching all possible reasons for the strange happenings around Japan, and he had finally found them with a little help from his telescope.

He eventually discovered the Keronian race on the Internet, and tried to understand their ways. With these sightseeing of aliens and such, and one BIG revelation of the Keroro Platoon into the public eye, the citizens of Tokyo have been learning how to get along with them. Thanks to that, the Government stopped Keron from making a big shootout and forcing the Keroro Platoon to leave. They were now living on Pokopen, the war had ceased, but with only five Keronians resident in the planet. Soon enough, the five platoon members had been greeted with more Keronians as they had now gotten girlfriends, and they lived by each other's sides. It had been a few years since, and one day, Keroro got a call from a mysterious person. That person told him to go to the docks, alone, and so he did, but three disguised men greeted him, when arriving there. They called themselves "the Wise Men". They had a long chat with Keroro and told him that Keron had been incorporating new rules for the invasion of Pokopen.

This made Keroro shiver; he did not expect to encounter Keron so soon, or maybe not at all. He was so panicky; he decided to ask them what he should do. They soon gave his answer, cut ties with the Keroro Platoon. This hit him like a freight train. He could not just walk away from the four people he loved (in terms of friendship) the most: Giroro Gocho, Tamama Nittohei, Kururu Socho, Dororo Heichou, he could not leave them, not in a million years! But then again, if he did not do that, there would be severe consequences. Keroro refused to believe he would sink that low, but they just kept telling him, that if he did not cut the ties, the Keron Government and the HQ would cut his throat. What to do, he thought, save the skin or save a solid friendship? In the end, he chose to save his skin, and cut relations with his teammates just like that. Even with his girlfriend. However, she stood supportive until this date. Of course, Jones found out about the current situation and decided to have a word with him. Since that incident, Keroro had gotten his own apartment with a reasonable price and he lived alone, and worked in the post office. He had to settle the score. Jones soon started to write in his diary.

_Dear diary,_

_God I don't know what to say in my perfect grammar or lousy handwriting, it is hardly believable that Keroro had decided to give up with his friends just like that! It is not normal, I am positive of that._

_Something must be happening to him, wait, scratch that, something must have happened to him. I mean, he's happy in Pokopen, he's given up on the invasion, he's gotten himself a pretty Keronian as a date, and he has the perfect conditions, ten Keronians, living under one roof with decent jobs and he just gives up on that for no known reason? What kind of a person would ever do that?_

_Well, he's gotten himself his own apartment, his cosy place with absolutely no proper conditions, I should know he's been there once, and so have I, and has a lousy job, I mean, he doesn't even like stamping! I know he does not want to offend Meruru, but c'mon! We are talking about stable relationships! I'm gonna go see him so I might not be back for a little while, but rest assured, once I know what made him leave, I'll try to do everything in my power to get him back._

_Jones_

Soon he got up from his chair and grabbed the keys from his house, and headed towards outside. He closes the door shut, and locks it, walking towards the post office. Luckily, for him, the post office was not that far away so he had plenty of time to ponder about the matter at hand. There could be several reasons, one of them being the arrival of new extraterrestrial species into Pokopen. However, that was very unlikely since there have been no other species appearing in the planet ever since the ties with the HQ were cut. He just did not know. He walked and walked and walked and he started to speak…

_She said to me, "Go steady on me._

_Won't you tell me what the Wise Men said?_

_When they came down from Heaven,_

_Smoked nine 'til seven,_

_All the shit that they could find,_

_But they couldn't escape from you,_

_Couldn't be free of you,_

_And now they know there's no way out,_

_And they're really sorry now for what they've done,_

_They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun."_

_Look who's alone now,_

_It's not me. It's not me._

_Those three Wise Men,_

_They've got a semi by the sea._

_Got to ask yourself the question,_

_Where are you now?_

_Got to ask yourself the question,_

_Where are you now?_

He finally reached his way towards the post office. He read the sign on top of the small building that said 'ET Postal Office'. He soon realized how much the Keronians have integrated themselves into the world. He did not think it would leave that much of a mark since he did not understand much of the speculation, myths, and fascination that the believers had when encountering an alien. However, he was wrong; it indeed did leave much of a mark. He soon broke from those thoughts as he decided to enter the office knowing that the weather was slightly awkward, it was bound to rain at any time soon, so he rushed inside. Since he did not have anything on to protect himself from the rain, it is not hard to figure out. He looked at the colours of the walls. So dull and bland, he just could not find the appropriate adjective to describe the feeling of being in the place.

He liked sending letters however, when it came to that place, he only called it as "the place where separations have met". He just did not like it. He was standing in line as a few people have gathered with a ticket to see if they would wish to send something to a relative or somewhere else. He grabbed one, and waited in line, and with luck, there was no one behind him, seeing that it was almost closing time, and almost time for lunch. So then, he could have a long chat with him. He just had to borrow a piece of his time, just to see if he could straighten things out with Keroro. And before he knew it, the person that was in front of him was almost finished. The person paid Keroro, and soon he walked away.

"Thank you; have a nice day, next?" Keroro asked, and soon he looked at Jones. "Why, hello Jones. I didn't expect to see you here." He added.

"Didn't expect to see you here either." Jones replied. "Also, I didn't expect you to be this cheerful." He added.

"Would you mind telling me what is it that you want, Jones? We're about to close up the store up for lunch. And we may not open until tomorrow." Keroro said.

"Really? Why?" Jones asked.

"Well, because of the weather, it's bound to rain at any moment." Keroro replied.

"Well I'm not here to talk about the weather; I'm here to straighten a few things up with you." Jones stated.

"Fine, but make it quick." Keroro said.

"Why the hell did you leave the Keroro Platoon? And your girlfriend? And even the gosh darn apartment?" Jones asked infuriated.

"None of your business." Keroro replied.

"Keroro, when someone asks a question, you're supposed to answer it, now answer me! What happened to you to make a sudden leave? You were fine with them!" Jones shouted.

"I told you, there are some things a person just has to keep to oneself." Keroro said.

"This is not about secrets, this about a friendship and a romance you briefly interrupted! Why the hell did you do that?" Jones asked. Keroro saw no reason for the discussion to continue but he felt obliged to continue it. Thus, he decided to tell what happened once and for all.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened." Keroro replied.

"Finally!" Jones muttered to himself.

"I was told by a few people to meet them at the docks, three people to be exact, they call themselves "the Wise Men" or whatever. They told me that they knew that Keron has been making new laws to force our return to Keron and succeed on the invasion of Pokopen. In addition, they told me that if I were to not to do what they were saying, they had would purposely let me be captured. I went to their rules and now they say they're working on the situation and doing everything in their power to stop Keron from doing that." Keroro explained. Jones paused for a moment to let the situation sink into him and to connect the dots, and he made a verdict that his conclusion was totally arbitrary, and the only thing he could say was…

"Are you nuts? You, Keroro Gunso, the leader of the Keroro Platoon, listen to a couple of strangers?" Jones asked.

"They even have shown me the official proof and everything." Keroro said. "Here it is." He added as he gave Jones the papers stating the official proof that Keron was making new laws for the invasion of Pokopen. Jones was not very convinced however. He looked at it carefully, and didn't find anything convincing. But what really didn't convince him was one detail that no one else would bother to look at.

"Only fools use Comic Sans, Keroro." Jones replied. "This is not legit!" He added.

"But believe me, it's what they said." Keroro said.

"Keroro, have you ever heard of the old saying: 'never talk to strangers'?" Jones asked. "It's like believing a few internet pirates as they say that 'this can cure your disease' and ending up being drugs or whatever!" He added.

"Oh, c'mon Jones!" Keroro replied.

"Don't give me that 'c'mon, Jones' baloney! What you need to understand is this!" Jones said. "_Really sorry now, they weren't to know. They got caught up in your talent show, with you pernickety little bastards in your fancy dress, who just judge each other and try to impress, but they…_" Jones replied as he started to make gestures to prove his point, and Keroro listened to him with close attention. Keroro could not understand what nonsense he was spewing but he kept listening to his words that seemed to switch with someone else's. "_…couldn't escape from you, couldn't be free of you, and now they know there's no way out, and they're…_" He added as he decided to step away from the counter. _"…really sorry now for what they've done, they were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun._" Jones added as he pointed and walked away. Keroro was getting more zoned out with his words, he just did not understand. On one side, he believed in Jones. He believed in some strangers who might have been fooling him for the benefit of comedy. On the other hand, the proof was very conclusive he just had to believe a few random strangers. However, he was starting to think that Jones was right.

It didn't make sense for the leader of a platoon to trust three random people. No sense at all and Keroro realized that only now. As for Jones, he shut the door of the post office and he left. Now he started to sense something, some feelings. And those were exactly of guilt. He had listened to strangers and believed in them. And he feared that because of what they ordered him to do, he could never speak to the Keroro Platoon again. Well, he'd most certainly want to speak with them, but would they want to speak to him? His answer: No. Because of his attitude, he feared that he could never regain that friendship again.

Soon, we turn to another part of the calm urban streets of Tokyo where the four members of the former Keroro Platoon were. They were walking on the streets carrying a few bags of groceries. And they didn't have quite a happy look. On the contrary, they were heartbroken. Their relationships were fine, but they had lost Keroro all because of what some strangers had told them. It was a futile attempt to get him back, that they knew, because he's not that easy to be convinced, unless the subject were related to Gunplas or Admiral Geroro mangas. Earning money was not that much of a priority now because of their departure from the invasion.

But they walked the streets because now they knew that because Keroro was not so easy to be convinced anymore, they couldn't convince him that the "Wise Men" were actually fooling him. They knew those guys were fooling Keroro because they have searched for evidence of the rules changing in the Keronian Government websites and they found no proof whatsoever. So, what Keroro had gave even more suspicion. And the four guys were right, it was nothing more than a prank being pulled on Keroro. And the four guys walked, feeling so alone inside. And because of the partly overcast weather, it just made them even more sadder, they just couldn't believe it.

_Look who's alone now,_

_It's not me. It's not me._

_Those three Wise Men,_

_They've got a semi by the sea._

_Got to ask yourself the question,_

_Where are you now? _

_Got to ask yourself the question,_

_Where are you now?_

The four guys eventually made it to their home, and Jones had arrived home in that short period of time. He throws the keys some place else and he starts to grab some dishes and cups. All the while he wondered, he knew that Keroro was acting wrong, so why didn't Keroro admit it? He was being fooled, he should admit it. But he refused to admit it, because this situation, regarding the Keronian Government, were of the utmost importance to him, and he refused to understand.

"Why did Keroro have to believe a couple of strangers? He's given many reasons to believe them, but c'mon! No one should listen to a complete stranger unless he or she is not going to do any harm in any way. What, are those guys, like, Keronians or something?" Jones thought. As he set the table, he put the knives and forks, and the plates. He finally finished after a little while, and sunk back into his thoughts once more. "Oh God, I seem to be sinking more and more into this matter. I know I should do something about this because I'm their friends, but I should let the Keroro Platoon settle this their own way. Ah, who am I kidding? They haven't been calm these past few days because of what Keroro did!" He thought. "I better stop thinking too much about this before it becomes a complete obsession." He said as he walked to the couch. "Better watch some cartoons or whatever, maybe that'll cheer me up." He added.

Jones soon turned on the TV, and looked at the first channel that showed up. He quickly pressed the buttons of the remote skipping channel passing through various subjects, such as sports, politics, music, and then the cartoons, but somehow even that he didn't want to watch. So he kept on changing channel and then he stepped on to the news section, and his eyes widened as he saw a big revelation…

Meanwhile, Keroro was in his apartment eating his cold meal. Since he forgot his wallet back at his old apartment and saved a few yen, he used them to buy a simple burger, with a glass of water accompanying it. As he looked at the calm atmosphere of the room, he was perplexed to see that he was getting used to the noise there usually is, or rather was, inside his old apartment. His friends, and his girlfriend, he remembered her. She was very talkative, she always had something on her mind, and she acted in many ways like Keroro but stood true to herself. Keroro admired her in that. The others' girlfriends had their own personalities and he admired that in all of them. And he missed those lunches where the ten would just talk about anything that would come to their minds. The place they lived was not exactly big, but it was at least enough to accommodate ten Keronians. He missed everything.

But he couldn't care less, and so he returned to eat the hamburger which by now were to be a little bit cold, with the sauce in it a little frozen, but then he realized something… the day he met the Wise Men. They had those long clothings and he couldn't really understand why. The pants the men were wearing even touched the ground, and they had much difficulty in walking. They said at the time, that they were suffering from "a cancer in their legs". And their faces were hardly visible, but Keroro remembered one moment where he could see one bit of one of the men's face. He could see a little bit of it, but it was just about enough to recognize the species. And he only deciphered the outlines, and those were of a Keronian. Keroro stopped at the last moment, and dropped his cold burger in the table. He finally realized it. He actually WAS fooled! And he knew just who fooled him. So he rushed out of his seat, and quickly exited his apartment. He ran at full speed to tell him who it actually was, and he was already fearing the worse, so soon.

At the same time, Giroro got a call from Jones on his mobile phone. Jones told him to gather Tamama, Kururu and Dororo in his house, because he had found something in the news, and luckily he had taped it in his VCR. He asked that the other platoon members' girlfriends were not to accompany them, because this was a matter of utmost urgency. At least for Jones it was. And so, they left. As for Keroro, he was running in such a high speed, he never thought he'd make it in time, seeing that his home was a little bit more distant.

_Look who's alone now,_

_It's not me. It's not me._

_Those three Wise Men,_

_They've got a semi by the sea._

_Got to ask yourself the question,_

_Where are you now? _

_Got to ask yourself the question,_

_Where are you now?_

At last, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu and Dororo have finally reached Jones' home, and he asked them to come inside and so he shut the door. At the same time, Keroro was in such a struggle trying to get to his home, because it was starting to rain, and the drops were blocking his view. And then, he slipped because of the wet ground. He hurt himself, but he didn't care and decided to move on. At the same time, he had many thoughts going on around his head, all of them related.

"How could I have let myself sink so low, and break my friendship with the others? How come I left myself do that? Better yet, why did I let a couple of bastards like those "Wise Men" trick me and making me believe them? WHY?" Keroro thought. He now felt the guilt that they felt. Now he knew he was betrayed, and he knew that he did the wrong thing in going by those Keronians' plans. Soon enough, he found his way towards Jones' home. "Finally found it!" He said.

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

"You guys won't believe what I stumbled on. I mean, this finally proves it, you're right!" Jones said, as we now head to Jones' house where everyone was. With the rain the other Keronians decided to bring umbrellas, and they were a little bit wet.

"Well, yeah I knew that already! But what is it that you wanna show us?" Tamama asked. Jones was about to speak, but was interrupted. Soon enough, someone knocked at the door. Jones was about to tell them about the news he had taped in his VCR, finally proving if their conclusions were right or wrong, but after hearing that knock he decided to interrupt that moment, and headed towards the door.

"I'll talk about it later, I'll get it." Jones said, as he walked towards the door. He saw over the peeking hole and didn't see anyone outside, he just heard the mumbles of someone aching from the other side.

_Got to ask yourself the question,_

_Where are you now?_

Jones opens the door, and finds Keroro on the ground, crying, and Jones finally understood it. Keroro was sorry for what he had done. Soon enough, the other members of the Keroro Platoon rush to him, and see Keroro on the ground, and crying.

_Got to ask yourself the question,_

_Where are you now?_

"Are you okay?" Jones asked.

"No, I think I'm as bad as hell." Keroro replied.

"Why?" Jones asked again.

"Because I betrayed my friends. I listened to a complete stranger. Or rather, three complete strangers, and I was fooled, and they made me break my friendship with my girlfriend, and my friends, and they made me change my way of life. I am such an idiot! Why the hell did I force myself to believe the lies?" Keroro asked all the while crying. Giroro put his arms on Keroro's shoulder, and looked at him. For a moment there, he thought Giroro was going to shout at him, only making things worse, but the result was very different from expected.

"It's okay, we forgive you." Giroro replied. Keroro heard those words. Even after doing such damage to the four, they still forgive him?

"For real?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah we forgive you. I mean, you're our leader and…" Giroro replied, but was interrupted.

"But I made you go through a rough time. I cut all ties with you, because I thought that the Keron Government was creating new laws that could enable them to invade Pokopen. I believed in them, and I made myself do what they were saying, I am such a fool!" Keroro shouted.

"Don't worry, leader. You didn't know, it's true, you did not have the right to be that cruel but think about it, the clues were very conclusive and you're very easy to be fooled, it's not your fault." Dororo replied as he put his hand on Keroro's shoulder.

"There is one thing that is certain, however. As long as we stand by each other's sides, we are an unbreakable chain. As long as we stick together and united we are powerful and grand. As long as we have each other…" Tamama replied as he put his hand on Keroro's hand. Kururu did the same on the other hand. "…we'll always be friends, no matter what." Tamama added.

"Yeah, goes for me too, _ku, ku, ku…_" Kururu replied. Keroro now started to cry tears of joy. Even after all the trouble he made them go through they still managed to forgive him. They knew him too well, and knew he'd reach this conclusion. They knew he'd see the truth, and that's what Keroro admired about his platoon. They never gave up. Jones could only watch this with a smile on his face. He was glad that this whole situation was sorted out, and soon enough, the rain started to stop, and the sun was starting to shine. The six watched this event with sheer joy, seeing that their problems were over. The Keroro Platoon were back again. Jones looked at them laughing, and soon the other five started to laugh.

"I just love happy endings, just goes to show you, Keroro." Jones replied as he looked at Keroro. "Sometimes, you can't trust the Wise Men like that; you have to make sure they're who they think they are. Which is exactly why I brought you guys over here. I finally taped the news." Jones added, as he and the other five stepped inside. They all rushed to the couch and sat in it, Jones started to click the buttons and soon, came a selection of a few taped things, and he finally reached one, and clicked it. And the news coverage started to play.

"This just in, a group of Keronians was arrested earlier this morning, for robbing a jewellery store. They have threatened the owner with a deadly weapon, and almost got him killed but luckily, the owner's daughter called the police and these robbers were apprehended with the arrival of the police, right now is one of our reporters, Diana Krahl on the scene. Diana, do you read me?" The news reporter said, and soon we get to see the jewellery store with smashed windows and the journalist right on the spot with the robbers already on their way towards the police car.

"Yes, I'm right here on the spot at the Masashi Jewels store where the crime was committed. What I can say is that these suspects were heavily armed and very skilled, but thanks to the quick reaction of 17-year-old Fuwari Masashi, the police arrived on the spot to catch the crooks. And after an intense shootout they were finally apprehended. Luckily, no one was injured in the end; all I can tell about the suspects is that they were wearing long clothes, and apparently, they were identified as Keronians so they had to wear long sticks, just to be able to walk around, which was very hard seeing that the material is very sensitive. And here we can see them walking towards the police car." The journalist said and the six get a closer look of the suspects, and Jones stops the news coverage and the six look closely at the three suspects.

So far, the guys froze in shock because they had found out that the Wise Men were the ones who robbed the store, and when he paused the news coverage, Keroro, Giroro and Dororo were even more shocked to find out who the suspects were. One had a dark blue headband and dark green skin a vertical cross in a circle as the insignia. The other one had a purple headband with dark green skin and a horizontal cross in the circle as the insignia. And the last one had a light green headband and yellow skin and the insignia was the downwards outline of a boomerang. The three froze in shock, and Jones realized who they were.

"Yep, it's them alright. Those "Wise Men" happened to be a bunch of crooks after all, and not only that they're those tadpole bullies you guys told me once." Jones replied.

"Holy Christ, have I actually listened to their words?" Keroro asked.

"Don't worry, they're in jail, that's all that matters." Jones replied. "But you better be careful who you listen to. Just goes to show you, don't listen to strangers." Jones added. "Now, can I have lunch over your house?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, you can." Keroro said.

"What about your old apartment?" Dororo asked.

"Yeah, I never got to ask you that. You've already straightened a few things now, what are you going to do with it?" Jones asked.

"Don't worry, I'll sell it. Just hope it goes right, this economical crisis isn't helping at all." Keroro replied.

"Okay, so can I go?" Jones asked.

"Sure." The five said. Soon we switch to an aerial view and we finally get to see the truth about some things in life. One of the most important truths is that, no matter how much proof you have nor how deep you sunk in the mess you are, you should never believe in strangers, they might not tell the truth.

The End

A.N.: So, liked it? Well, if so R&R, and thanks to a dramatic decrease of inspiration updates may be delayed, but rest assured that Chapter 16 of The Peace will be out as soon as possible. And also stay tuned for another The Peace spin-off, which will contain the strangest pairing you have ever seen in your life. But for now, visit the wiki, R&R, and see you soon! ;)


End file.
